RPlog:Into the Trap
Trophy Hall Illuminated only by torchlight, this hallway is lined on either side by Alderaanian oak pedestals supporting glass cases, each one lit from behind by a single glowrod. Each glass box contains an artifact or prized possession and a placard describing each piece. Three cases centered on each wall each hold a single lightsaber, and appear to be the focus of the room. The other cases contain relics marked with Sith emblems and ancient writing, various artifacts collected across the galaxy with one common tie- the Dark Side of the Force. Valak Standing 6'2" tall with a moderate build, this man is of average size for a Human male. His hair is jet black with sideburns that terminate at the bottom of his earlobes, and a thin goatee lines his mouth and chin. Both are neatly trimmed and immaculately styled; he never seems to have a hair out of place. His facial features are nothing out of the ordinary, save his deep and piercing eyes, the tone of green dynamic and absolute. All of elegant material, his clothes appear to be of more worth than some cities. The long sleeved shirt he wears is silky and black; an armband of the same material is placed midway on his right upper arm, emblazoned with a light blue custom design of the Imperial seal. His pants are slightly baggy and are also dark in color, cinched at the waist by a fine leather belt. Gloved in matching leather are his hands, and both the gold buckle of the belt and his boots are in impeccable condition, shining with a particular gleam. The man exudes style, grace and confidence, all accentuated with a peculiar dark twist that seems to penetrate his surroundings and consumes his aura. Jessalyn The composure of this young human woman is probably the most striking thing about her. Though otherwise unassuming, the expression in her leaf green eyes is one of surprising coherence and calm. Her flaming, dark red hair has been cut short so that it sweeps across her forehead in a haphazard, but somehow appealing, fashion. Her skin is fair, though not as fragile as most redheads', and the sun has given a slightly reddened sheen to her wide cheekbones. The effects of her recent duel with the Dark Lady are also apparent on her face, in stark contrast to the calm in her eyes. Bruises mar her face, and her nose is reddened from the punch she took to it. She is wearing the tattered remains of her standard Jedi regimentals: a black variant, she wears a loose, roughly woven black tunic over a similar shirt and pants. The shirt, however, is of a soft, silky material that reflects the light appealingly, and gives a feminine touch to the masculinity of the Jedi uniform. The neckline scoops low so that a silver necklace and blue-green pendant are more clearly visible against her white throat. Her clothing, however, is torn in places under which bacta patches have been firmly applied. Most noticeably, her right pant leg is missing, the leg itself encased in a bacta patch and splint. She is now able to support her weight on the leg, though other movement is difficult and dangerous. Her lightsaber is missing from her saber-belt. ****** You are escorted by a pair of large, oddly uniformed and masked guards through several ornate chambers. The climate within this stone building is cool and damp. It's quite comfortable. As you walk along you begin to realise the evil and darkness of this place. It is some kind of momument to the Dark Side...to the Sith. Valak stands near the center of the chamber, hands clasped behind his back, a grin on his face. Two more of the oddly uniformed guards stand near the back of the room at opposite corners. Composed and tranquil, though with a slight limp, Jessalyn walks along with her escort, her chin lifted high as they bring her through this dimly lit hallway. She glances with curiosity at the cases along the walll, trying to get a better glimpse of them before she passes by. So intent is she on studying them that she pays no mind to the man she has been brought to see. Valak smiles at your intrest in his collection, "Beautiful, aren't they?" He says proudly, announcing his presence to you. The two guards escorting you stop inside the entrance. The young Jedi Knight is not unaware of the Darkness surrounding this place. Her own aura blazes like a flame against it. She smiles faintly as she glances over at Valak. "Very curious, at the least," she comments, straightening her spine even more. Valak continues to smile and steps forward towards you, holding his arms wide, "It's so good to see you again, Miss Valios. Welcome to my temple." He pauses a moment, his grin fading, "I believe we last parted on poor terms, and I think that is most unfortunate." "What kind of terms do you propose?" she asks with a subtly sharp tone, her eyes glinting as her lips curve with amusement. She gestures towards herself, indicating her battered appearance, and her smile turns more wry. "It's hard to feel like a welcome guest when my very presence here is due to such deception and violence." Valak shakes his head and says grimly, "There will be no terms." His words are heavy, and echo off the cold stone of the chamber. Jessalyn folds her hands calmly before her, meeting Valak's gaze steadily with her own. Her posture suggests she has the patience to wait out whatever this Sith has planned for her, and the strength to defend herself from it. "Ah," she murmurs simply. Valak shakes his head, "Yuo don't seem to understand. Your journey as a Jedi has come to an end." He turns and moves towards a table to his left, reaching for two peices of some kind of artifact...one peice of which looks very familiar to you. He looks back at you, "It was very nice of you to bring the missing peice of this puzzle to me, and now it will be your doom." He says plainly, holding the two peices out in front of him, towards you. Immediately Jessalyn recognizes the object, and her brows draw together as she realizes there are now two of them. She takes an involuntary step backwards, remembering the results of the last time she stumbled upon this ancient Sith trap. She does not move to take the objects, instead she stares at them as if they were a living threat. "You don't know what that will do," she starts, glancing up at Valak's gaze. Valak grins, "On the contrary, Miss Valios, I know exactly what it will do." He steps forward towards you again, still holding the peices apart, "You no longer fit in my design, Valois. Once you could have been an asset to me. I offered you the universe...more power than you could imagine. Now that power that you denied will destroy you." He grins again, "I have studied the Sith, their means, thier methods, thier alchemy. I discovered that it was Sith sorcery that my parents used to save me from the Jedi Purge...and in saving me they introduced me to the Dark Side." He moves the peices closer together and between them they begin to glow a bright blue. "This toy you have brought to me has been one of the most interested I have discovered...it will capture your life force...freeze you." He chuckles, "You will become another of my trophies...kept in this room. Preserved as a symbol of the power of the Dark Side." Turning her gaze around her, Jessalyn seems to be taking in the situation with a strategic eye. But a split second later she lifts her hands and sends the guards escorting her flying backward as if they were shoved by a powerful force. She knows it's the only chance she has to escape. Heart pounding, she whirls around and begins to flee back down the passageway the way she was brought in. The glow of the artifacts grows brighter and Valak brings them together, sealing your fate. A blue lighting lances out from the crack between the two peices and engulfs you as you try to flee. The guards bring their force pikes together to form an X over the exit before you can reach it. Valak begins to laugh maniacly as the power of the peices in his hands is unleashed on his enemy, "Now you will know true power, the true essence of the Force...for it will be your home for the rest of eternity. The last thing you feel before you black out is sheer pain. The blue beam of light meets Jessalyn between the shoulderblades just as she reaches the crossed weapons of the guards. Her body goes instantly rigid, and she clenches her hands in the air as if to rebuff the overwhelming pain that robs her of her senses. She gives a keening, breathless sob and crumples at the feet of the guards who blocked her path. For a moment she writhes, striving for consciousness, but that passes and a calmness descends over her features, her eyes and mouth softening into an expression of placidity. Into the Trap